


Surprise

by Lbilover



Series: Chicago Reunion Series [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover
Summary: Another day, another airport.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a short series of interconnected fics set around Sean surprising Elijah in Chicago where he's filming a movie. This is established relationship Sean/Elijah, post-LOTR filming.

Another day, another airport.

Elijah walked quickly down the concourse toward the escalators to the baggage claim area, ignoring the occasional double takes from passersby, or shouts of ‘Hey, Frodo!’ He was anxious to retrieve his luggage, get a taxi to his hotel and collapse. He’d crisscrossed the continent so many times in the past couple weeks, his head was spinning, and he had to think twice to remember what the fuck city he was even in. 

First things first, though. As he stepped onto the escalator, he pulled out his cell phone and called Sean.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Sean said. “You made it.”

“Yep. Just heading down to get my luggage. I’ll call you when I get to the hotel, okay?” Suddenly the thought of collapsing when he got there didn’t seem so attractive. God, just the sound of Sean’s voice did such amazing things to him… He lowered his own voice. “You up for some phone sex later, Irish? Fuck knows it’s the only kind of sex we’ll be having for who knows how long.” Frustration crept into his voice. This ‘ships passing in the night’ situation sucked royally. He and Sean had barely seen each other in weeks.

“I don’t think so, Lij. Not today,” came Sean’s unexpected and totally unwelcome response.

“Sean…" Elijah began, and he was afraid he might actually start begging and pleading. He was that desperate.

“I’ve got something better in mind,” Sean hastened to add, hearing the note of desperation.

“Oh yeah?” This sounded a little more promising. “What’s that?” 

“How does hot, steamy, no-holds-barred, totally naked, in-person sex strike you?” 

The escalator reached ground level, and Elijah nearly fell flat on his face. “Jesus, Astin, are you trying to torture me on purpose? How the fuck are we going to manage that when I’m here and you’re in California?”

“But I’m not _in_ California, Lij. Look up, you wanker.”

Elijah looked up. And there was Sean, standing about forty feet away on the other side of the baggage claim area, just behind the security barrier, and he was grinning like a magician who had just pulled off a particularly difficult illusion. He looked tired, rumpled and good enough to eat.

“You fucker! Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” Elijah squeaked, his voice rising embarrassingly high.

“I wasn’t sure until the last moment if I could get it all arranged, and I didn’t want you to be disappointed. Besides, I wanted to surprise you.”

“You’ve certainly done that. Shit, I’m- I’m…” Elijah began to laugh. “I’m talking to you on the phone when you’re just a few feet away.” As they’d been talking, Elijah had been getting nearer and nearer to Sean, his eyes never leaving that tired, handsome face as he elbowed his way through the crowd. “I guess it’s hard for me to believe you’re really here.” 

He finally reached the metal security barrier, and for a long moment the two simply stared at each other, while around them luggage carts and wheeled suitcases rattled past and passengers jockeyed for a prime spot by the carousel. Neither of them even noticed when there was a series of loud beeps, a flash of orange and the conveyor belt lurched into action and began to spill luggage onto the moving carousel.

“Seanie, I’ve missed you so fucking much,” Elijah breathed.

“Would you like to tell that to me in person?” Sean teased, and with a start Elijah realized he was still talking into his phone. He snapped it shut and pocketed it. 

“Will this do instead?” he asked, and leaning forward he took Sean’s face between his hands and kissed him: a brief kiss, but one filled with a heated promise of what was to come. “God knows we’ve talked plenty- time for action if you ask me.”

“Fuck yeah,” Sean whispered as their lips reluctantly parted. His gaze strayed past Elijah to the carousel. “I think I see your suitcase, Lij. Go get it and let’s get the hell out of here, before we end up doing something that’ll land us on the cover of the _National Enquirer_.”

With a nod, Elijah started to turn away, then hesitated and looked over his shoulder. “You’re not gonna disappear on me while my back’s turned, Irish, are you?” He spoke lightly, but in the depths of his eyes was the reflection of the profound loneliness their days apart caused him.

Sean shook his head, as though momentarily unable to speak. “I’ll be here,” he promised, and crossed his heart. “Now hurry up!”

Elijah hurried. He chased his suitcase halfway around the carousel and lunged for the handle. “Hey, it’s Frodo!” a voice exclaimed excitedly as Elijah heaved the suitcase up and off the carousel. “Wow- can I get a picture with you?” 

Elijah glanced at the speaker, a pretty young woman with her cell phone at the ready, and then at Sean, his gorgeous, tired, rumpled Seanie who was going to have hot, steamy, no-holds-barred, totally naked, in-person sex with him as soon as they got to their hotel. 

He shook his head, politely but firmly. “Sorry, gotta run,” he said. “Sam’s waiting for me.”

~end~


End file.
